bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr.Ayzen
My talk page Well..... Well, its mostly around the fact that Seireitou Hyuga (from naruto fanon) is a womenizer and sleeps with many women, well, before marrying Tsunade. And, no-one claimed her yet, so, i figured, why not? ^_^ --Seireitou 00:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. Im glad your on too, this place so far has been only me and TenTailed-senpai and Kurosaki-senpai (sometimes). Multiple Soul Societies Japanese heaven and hell? Soul Society is far from "heaven". Since when do people murder each other in heaven? Since when can people in heaven give birth to children? Look at these facts: * Soul Society looks like the old days of Japan (I forget what exact period, but I think it's the Edo Period). * Everyone in Soul Society has Japanese names. * So far, the only area of the living world focused on has been Karakura Town, an area of Tokyo, Japan. * All the people who have died and gone to Soul Society are from Japan. * All the people born in Soul Society have Japanese names. So, obviously, the Soul Society in Bleach is exclusively Japanese. This presents the following problems: * Where do the people who die in the rest of the world go? * Who handles the deaths of the people in the rest of the world? * If the single Soul Society handled the whole world, why is everyone in Soul Society from Japan? And why does Soul Society look like the olden days of Japan? So it stands to reason that there's different Soul Societies for the different parts and cultures of the worlds. It might even be possible that some of the other Soul Societies don't even use swords. They may use guns, or bows. So rather than making a character for the Japanese Soul Society with an american name or from america or some other country or region, just file them under an entirely different Soul Society. It's either that, or you go to the One Piece Fanon Wiki if you wanna make Western characters. --Cyberweasel89 00:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) My apologies I thank you for being the better man and considering the other side of the argument. You have gained a lot of respect from me. And I also should apologize to you. I suppose I did not read your article as carefully as I should have. No, it is not godmodding so long as you take into account his energy reserves. I again apologize, and I look forward to more work from you. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 02:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliments for Zukia Tojiro I worked really hard on him and it was fun to add a sexuality twist. I feel that him being bisexual and his 4th Seat Ren Yamatoro being gay would add a new twist that would interest some fans of the series lol. Blackemo1 12:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ren Yamatoro thanks for the comment about Ren I really tried hard with this character because of how little attention lower seated officers get , plus making him gay was a huge twist to the bleach world. while I am not gay I just thought Bleach needed my special Blackemo-touch in order to make things interesting. To be honest I almost thought his zanpukto was relatively stupid but I've gotten two yesses so far so maybe I'm not totally crazy lolz ^^; Blackemo1 20:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hm I'm going to agree with CyberWeasel and say that the Haseo Otagure arcticle is godmodding. While there is nothing wrong with making a strong charcter you must have limits on them plus they can't just be born strong. For example Zukia is quite strong and can fight on par with several captains but I put limits on him. Sure he can copy people's swords but he can only use it so many times in a certain period and only for so long. Also i made it to were it took years of training before he could manage to use another corpse puppet in combat. All I'm trying to say is tone it down. as far as your other article i love weird people and I'm glad you didn't make a super serious character but she needs some more depth (I'm sure you just started or didn't have time to sharpen this character's page up. Anyway keep up your good work and comment as much as you like on my charcters like Zukia Tojiro, Ursa, Yoko, Kano, Tobikuma, and Hide Yamatoro. Blackemo1 20:39, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hm I'm going to agree with CyberWeasel and say that the Haseo Otagure arcticle is godmodding. While there is nothing wrong with making a strong charcter you must have limits on them plus they can't just be born strong. For example Zukia is quite strong and can fight on par with several captains but I put limits on him. Sure he can copy people's swords but he can only use it so many times in a certain period and only for so long. Also i made it to were it took years of training before he could manage to use another corpse puppet in combat. All I'm trying to say is tone it down. as far as your other article i love weird people and I'm glad you didn't make a super serious character but she needs some more depth (I'm sure you just started or didn't have time to sharpen this character's page up. Anyway keep up your good work and comment as much as you like on my charcters like Zukia Tojiro, Ursa, Yoko, Kano, Tobikuma, and Hide Yamatoro. Blackemo1 20:39, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ursa How is she so great? Blackemo1 21:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Others Ok, whats your opinion on my other characters? Blackemo1 21:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, Doc. I've always kinda had a perverted side. I figured Kon would wield it in my Bleach fanfic. Several of the main Bleach characters are lead under Ichigo and Rukia as the 14th Division, though the story does not focus on them. And I made Ichigo cool. He wears that cloak he wore when he saved Rukia from the Soukyoku that allowed him to fly, and he wears it high so it covers most of his face. And he grew his hair out so that it hangs down and covers his eyes. You can't see his face, and in the first chapter, the only thing he says is "I want this one." (referring to the main character joining the 14th Division), and "Cut the chains of fate, Zangetsu". That's Zangetsu's release command. You see, the fanfic takes place in the future, and Ichigo is so powerful that he's actually managed to seal his Constant-Release Zanpakutou into the form of the large sword he wielded at the beginning of the series. The fanfic incorporates several of the things in this Wiki, such as Blackemo1's Zukia Tojiro and his Division. Actually, I still need to ask Blackemo1 permission to use Zukia and stuff. Anyway, I actually might post it here. I wanna get some critique before I put it on Fanfiction.net. So, anyway, I created a ton of Zanpakutou for some minor characters to wield, and I'm thinking of having Kon wield Ecchihentai (in his own unique Gigai) in his position in the 14th Division. Oh, but that doesn't mean other people can't use it for their characters on this Wiki. It's just a fanfic, and I probably won't make profiles for the characters due to it already incorporating elements of this Wiki. ^___^ --Cyberweasel89 23:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Yeah, the story takes place way farther into the future. Aizen was defeated, and Ichigo was given his own Division (though it's not as simple as it sounds). The Lieutenant is Rukia, and the Seated Officers are filled in with Ichigo's major allies, like Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ganju, Hanatarou, Kon, Ririn, Kuroudo, and Noba. Nemu is also in there because she abandaned Mayuri for Uryu (yeah, I'm a Nemu x Uryu fan XD). :Nemu even gave birth to Uryu's son, who became the new lieutenant of the 12th Division under Mayuri. Mayuri was there to witness his grandson's birth. The baby boy was placed right in Mayuri's arms. As Mayuri says in the fanfic: "I don't know why, but I made my way to the medical wing towitness my daughter's labor. I arrived at the right moment to witness the miracle of new life being born. For some reason, the newborn child was placed right into my arms. I looked into his eyes. And he looked into mine. And it was then that I realized that life was sacred. That not all life was a specimen for research. I realized what was missing from my life." :It's a rough draft, but basically Mayuri is nice now! The birth of his grandson softened him. ^___^ :Anyway, you can make fanon Espada here. :--Cyberweasel89 05:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC) New Arc I'm starting a new arc called the Second Comming of Aizen Arc (Aizen isn't comming back from the dead). Aizen had an apprentice and now Zukia Tojiro along with two other captains need to venture into Hueco Mundo with him. I'm going to need people to develop some Espada along with some ideas for character who will participate in this arc so msg me. Blackemo1 16:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) New Arc Really I need a full roster of captains and their images (preferably made on tektek.org) and I need the Fanon Esapda to be created. Blackemo1 16:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well Igf you go on the Fanon Captains and Lieutinants page you will see what captain spots are left. We need to fill the remaining captain spots Blackemo1 20:58, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Kido Captain I'm creating the Kido captain Blackemo1 12:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Pumpkin King "Koukuou" is the most common Japanese word for "king". "Tounasu" is the most common Japanese word for "pumpkin". "Koukuou no Tounasu" is the grammatically correct way of saying "Pumpkin King". However, if you're using it for a Zanpakutou name, you can easily say it as "Tounasukoukuou". Which one you use is entirely up to you, as both are acceptable. The first one is grammatically correct, but the second one sounds more like a Zanpakutou name. You're call, really. ^_^ Interestingly, though, "Tounasu" can translate to "squash" as well as "pumpkin". --Cyberweasel89 16:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd say the best place to go for individual word translations is the Online English to Japanese to English Dictionary. Let me explain how the site works a bit: :If you want to look up the Japanese word for an Enlgish word, use the upper Search Bar. I highly reccomend you change the number "10" to the number "50" so you can get all of the results, otherwise important ones might be left out. If you want to search an exact word, check the box that says "Exact", which should already be checked when you get there, since it's the default. However, if you type in a word and you don't get any results, try unchecking the "Exact" box. This should broaden your search. :Once you type in a word, you should see some results. Generally, the first word in the list of translations is the most common one used. But be warned, the list contains the romanizations of English words, which really shouldn't be in the list at all. If a Japanese word sounds too much like the English word, it's the wrong word. For example, "Rantan" is the romanization of "lantern". "L" is changed to "R", while the "er" in tern" is changed to "tan". That's romanization. Another example is that the site lists "Taimu" as a translation for "Time". This is incorrect. "Taimu" is just the romanization of "time". The correct Japanese translation for "time" is "Jikoku". :Here's the tricky part. Select whichever word you want to use out of the Japanese words you received from the translation results, and I would reccomend the first one listed, and copy it. Go back to the previous page and paste that word into the bottom Search Bar. Make sure "Exact" is checked, and I reccomend changing "10" to "50". Now hit "Search" to find out all the meanings for that Japanese word. The reason is that sometimes the Japanese translation for a word may be for the wrong meaning of the word. For example, "Squash", as in the vegetable, obviously has a different translation than "Squash", as in "to squash a bug". By putting the Japanese word into the translator, you can make sure it has the correct meaning you want. I mean, if you want to name a Zanpakutou "Dark Sword" (Kuraiken), and you looked up the word for "Dark", you would likely get the word "Kuro" as the top result. However, "Kuroken" does not mean "Dark Sword". "Kuro" refers to the color black, as well as the darkness of colors. So "Kuroken" would mean "Black Sword". The correct word for "dark" in the subject of "Dark Sword" is "Kurai", which means "dark" as in "gloomy". So "Dark Sword" would be "Kuraiken". :If you're unsure about the translation you have, you can talk to me and I'll check it for you. That translation website is good, but it's not perfect. Nothing beats a direct human translation. And even though I can't fully speak Japanese, I have extensive knowledge of the structure of the languague, so I can tell you a lot of things that that website can't. :Hope I could be of help. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 20:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Out Check out the recent updates and comment on them. Blackemo1 16:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yoko I don't mind you adding stuff to Yoko's page, did you see Zukia's changes under the Zero Division Recruitment Arc? I wanted to explain the difficulty it took for him to become a captain. Blackemo1 20:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the compliment people really wanted to know plus it was cool how he almost lost his arm to Shunsui. In this next arc Ren Yamatoro is comming along due to his skills. Uhh did you ever give me your opinion on him cus i would like to know. Oh and make sure you are inviting people to join this wiki. Blackemo1 20:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) IDK I don't know what captains are comming to Hueco Mundo yet we need to fill in the slots first and make sure they have some depth to them otherwise the story is going to be really crappy. We probably need to make it to where the captains at least have something interesting in their synopsis that could be expanded on in the new Arc like Tite Kubo does :) Blackemo1 14:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Captains Allmost all Captains are going to participate in this Arc Blackemo1 18:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Suggestion Why are you telling this to me? I didn't decide that. Blackemo1 did. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 17:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Toshiro I guess Toshiro can still be Captain of the 10th Division Blackemo1 15:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) 12th leiutenat Its fine that you make her zanpakuto use puppets Blackemo1 13:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) New Check out Sepulte la Espada; Bury the Sword and Duardo and tell me what you think. Blackemo1 14:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) duardo Is he really that annoying lol Blackemo1 14:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Zukia Well Duardo may not be an Espada but he is gonna give him a run for his money who knows maybe someone else may step in. Blackemo1 14:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Why do you think the New Espada must be so strong? Blackemo1 15:14, 16 February 2009 (UTC) True True true, listen give me like 5 mins im finishing up the cahpter and then you can tell me what you think. Blackemo1 15:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Finished Alright the chapter is finished dude. Blackemo1 15:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Duardo's Sword It would have been a large Gargoyle creature lol. any other comments you have? Blackemo1 16:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I Have No Clue ... Okay. You see my dilemma is this, I am completely new to the whole wiki thing and I have no clue as to where to ask for help. I go to the help desk but apparently no one goes there. I look, and look, and look, but at this point everything is confusing me so I figured I shall ask you (since you were so kind to message me the other day) for help with either a) Where am I suppose to ask for help OR b)I don't know why my page's picture isn't showing up now (it was working just fine yesterday). Thank You For Any Help You May Give --Haruko-chan o^-^o 16:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Asesino isn't Cuartro Espada but he isn't a much lower number thatn that. Hide is probly my least favorite character I created but we will see where she goes. Also I need more Lieutinants and low ranked officers lol. I am possibly gonna give Ren and Ursa some time in befor the other captains get involved. Now i have to think of some new characters my brain hurts. Blackemo1 16:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Help? Help with what? Blackemo1 16:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Ryun Yep. I don't want him to be a godmod character or a copy of Ichigo so I took a long time and finally created his new version. This one I intend to use in RPs. Could you give me some tips on how to make him better? Ten Tailed Fox 19:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get right on it. I've pretty much given up on the Naruto Fanon wiki. Im now on the DBAF Fanon and I'm gonna start working here as well. Ten Tailed Fox 19:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Very interesting. They are both well balanced and good. Great job!!! I hope to get into some RPs soon. Im itching for some action. Ten Tailed Fox 19:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Aging System How does the aging system in bleach work and what would be 25 in Shinigami years? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Low Seated You making low seated characters will be great. I really hope this RP will go well unlike what happened on Naruto Fanon :( Blackemo1 21:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Do as you please Do as you please just make sure to even things out between the divisions. Also the new Promenade dans le Jardin d'Enfer; Walk in Hell's Garden should be finished by the end of the week. Blackemo1 21:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah The next chapter will reveal more about the 6th Division and the secrets behind Aizen. Blackemo1 21:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Idk Idk why I chose 6ths lol, as far as omakes go I guess we can Blackemo1 21:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *sigh* I don't think you get it. Hitsugaya's not getting replaced. The Fanon Captains and Lieutenants page is not meant to list the ''current Captains and Lieutenants. It's meant to list the fanon Captains and Lieutenants. Blackemo1 just has a lot of Captains he's created. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 15:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) OOPSSS Can you go fix that name error for me plz? Blackemo1 21:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Your Knowledge is Needed Right just need to check, because you seem to have a lot of knowledge about general Bleach things. Is there any reason a human cannot die then become a shinigami when they arrive in soul society? Cause that might get around the age thing if he was an old human when he died. I don't really want to make him older because that could cause complications. Overlord59 21:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) News Remeber to read the Today's News Page]]!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and plz fix my characters name to Sonadora, I'm just really busy Blackemo1 14:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) email My email is Tblackemo1@hotmail.com, I usually check it at home on my PSP since my parents don't like me using the computer they are paranoid cus they look at porn or something and I don't (I don't need it). But yea emailing me is fine just give me time lol Blackemo1 20:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Skills Haha I have no skills lol. I just go with the flow and use material that floats along in my head. Any other comments or questions about the story? Blackemo1 20:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC) New characters Is there anything you would like to say about our new characters? Blackemo1 20:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Well... Thanks for the character comments. why are you curious about Sonadora? And also I think it's funny that you like Viejo's ability. Hopefully I will do a good job on the other chapters lol. Blackemo1 20:53, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hopefully Well hopefully you will enjoy the experience, by the way check out the poll we are having just click here to vote. Look at the Today's News Page for more detail. Blackemo1 21:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Damned to Dream Under the Sun is also in the process of being finished Blackemo1 14:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes you may help me. Thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 20:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Translation would be of great help. I do ok with Spanish, but I'm still a learner. Ten Tailed Fox 20:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ichiro It seems I'm the only one who thinks my characters suck, but you guys like my stories hehe Blackemo1 20:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New Arc I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Changing Canon Characters Well, you can do that, but only if the character appears in a specific story of your's. You can't create a canon character article and change a lot of things just for kicks, or to use in roleplays, or anything. So, say your fanfic was titled "Vigilance", and the Orihime that appeared in the story was very difference from the Orihime in Canon. You would be allowed to make an article for Orihime, but only if you differentiate it from any other versions of Orihime by putting the name of the story, or part of the name of the story, next to Orihime's name in parenthesis. So for the story "Vigilance", you would name the article "Orihime Inoue (Vigilance)". Am I making sense? --Cyberweasel89 15:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, as long as you differentiate the character from their canon self, you can have them as similar or as different from canon as you want. But if they were too similar to their canon self, there really wouldn't be much point to making the article, would there? ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 18:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Voting Thanks for voting, though I'm suprised it was for the 1st chapter Blackemo1 18:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) One PIece Glad to see you're a One PIece fan. ^___^ As for why most people hate it, it's probably because it's so whimsical, which is a bad thing these days. People just don't have room for whimsy in their hearts. These days, bishounen and bishoujo characters are all the rage. Oda actually had that concern when he first began One Piece. A girl in my Anime Club says she doesn't like One Piece because "the main character isn't hot". Really, Luffy has his own brand of appeal, I've found. And many girls find Luffy's brother Ace to be very attractive. Other people just don't like what Oda did with pirates. Ya know, adding the Devil Fruits and all. Other people, though, just plain hate One Piece because of the Pirate vs. Ninja war. Most people like Naruto because they're on the ninja side. And thus, automatically hate One Piece because it's on the pirate side. But what I've found is that most people just don't give One Piece a chance. It's one of those few anime where you actually don't want to look up spoilers because the twists at every turn are a great rush. It's a grand adventure. And though describing it as a "grand adventure" may sound a little... fruuity... I still stand by it. It's an adventure through a deep, fantastical world about the bonds between nakama and following one's dreams. I guess some people just don't find that "bad-ass" enough, which is why they prefer Naruto and Bleach. I hope I'm making snese... --Cyberweasel89 16:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. :Would you be interested in joining my One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki? You'd be the first member, and I'd be happy to make you an Admin. ^_^ :One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki :I warn you, though. Sometimes the site goes offline for no reason, and seemingly at random. It doesn't happen to often, but it happens. So if you can't access the site right now, just try again at a later time. And when you write up a huge article, be sure to copy-paste it into Word in case the Wiki went down while you were typing it up. It's happened to me a few times. :--Cyberweasel89 02:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, Doc. I hope to see ya there. ^_^ Actually, though, the site going down only seems to happen to my One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. It doesn't happen with Naruto Fanon and Bleach Fan Fiction. I've been meanin' to ask the higher-ups about that. --Cyberweasel89 17:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Predication I think he's gonna go like full hollow like he did during the training wiht the Vizard --Seireitou 02:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Voting Thank you for voting though I have to ask why you picked that chapter. It seems no one picked the other two chapters and I picked the last one. Blackemo1 14:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Learn to take criticism Title says all. I like to see how I'm disrespecting Kubo's creation by saying that people don't have to follow a MOTIF, which is a LITERARY thing, not a FACT BASED thing. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 12:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Next Chapter Well since you like talking parts you should love this week's latest chapter. Blackemo1 12:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Curious What were you curious about? 0_0 Blackemo1 14:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Ok I see what you mean lol. Are you a fan of Ichiro? Blackemo1 14:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ichiro Well his Bankai has just been revealed so check it out on the chapter Tip the Scales Blackemo1 14:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Wow Thanks for the award I'd like to thank the academy. So I'm guessing Ichiro-kun is one of your faves now lol Blackemo1 14:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe Well I'm glad I'm doing a good job I'm on chapter 10 of the arc and I'm hoping everyone is enjoying things. I'm actually doing things as I go. Usually I sit in my room with music on (mostly anime music) and think up material I can use to make things interesting and looks like I haven't done too awful. I wonder how my stories pair with the other story arcs. Blackemo1 15:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Anime Music Yea I love anime openings and closings my psp is full of it. I often get stuck on a particular one and just play it over and over. I'm currently hooked on Naruto Shippuuden's 4th opening (I can't remeber the name off hand). But yea I love putting my characters in place of the other characters in the opening..... I"M SUCH A GEEK!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 15:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Gee Wow, I thought I was the only one XD. Now I don't feel so bad haha. But my characters will hopefully be liked as I thought they were kinda dull. Idk why people like Ichiro so much though, is he really that appealing?! Blackemo1 15:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ichiro deffinently isn't normal I hate normal there is no such thing as normal, anyway yea I'm glad people like him Blackemo1 15:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Zukia i guess Zukia is still the number 1 fave for everyone haha. At the end of the new chapter we see a side of Hide never shown and a little about Ichiro's death. Also Ichiro's Bankai is cool but very dramatic. Blackemo1 15:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Of course I'm right. So go ahead and do all of that. I'm sure everyone will love you. Despite what you may think, I always take into account what Kubo has made when creating my characters, so stop trolling your butt off. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 17:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't feed the troll; you failed the test. And I'm not giving you an attitude: you're giving me reason to talk back. You admitted that people are entitled to do what they want for fan fiction, so you don't have solid reasoning to tell people exactly what to put on their articles. Veteranship does not equal more familiarity with the rules. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 18:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE: One Last Thing I consider it rude to tell someone that the name given in the article is wrong/sucks/etc. because the likelihood of one naming something a certain way for a certain reason is pretty high. Given, there are people that name characters/items/etc. just because it sounds cool, but Ten Tails, from what I know, is not the kind of person to make a name for the cool factor. Also recall I answered before Ten Tails did. I can't read Ten Tails' mind. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 19:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Death I'm sorry I meant the death of Ichiro's sister though what would you do if he did die? Blackemo1 14:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Death Yea it would be awful if Ichiro died against the 5th but he managed to win almost costing him his life. While Ichiro is strong Zukia is much stronger. Btw hope you read Circus. Blackemo1 12:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! Be sure to check out the third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! And remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Opinion I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a possible bio for Kakutasu Itami (that heavily involves Amaririsu) here. Amaririsu seems to be fairly well liked and I don't want to do anything that may completely ruin the character for people. It's a fairly drastic plot twist but it's what I had thought for her from the beginning. Also, if it is included, it would only be introduced much later when it becomes relevant. Thanks Yous! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 15:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, in about 5 days I'm going to remove the bio (I really don't like having it on the site before it's been set up in the story). I would still very much value any opinion you may have though. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank You! *Bows* -- Haruko-chan o^-^o16:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Amazing Thanks. I'm quite proud of it, myself. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :The pictures are from the Tales of Symphonia OVA. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) U there? Anyway, I would like 2 have an RPG Battle to wait for Ten Tailed Fox to get back to the fight wit Ryan and Lucifer... All of The Demons of Sin vs. more than one of your creations, seven if u can! PsykoReaper 03:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I would love to see Aleixi and Haseo fight Beelzebub and Mammon respectively!